Almas gemelas
by KrazyMore
Summary: Draco Malfoy demostrara que la Leona es su alma gemela y no de San Potter. -Post-Guerra/Séptimo año.
1. Sinopsis

Almas Gemelas

_Draco Malfoy demostrara que la Leona es su alma gemela y no de San Potter._

Hola, traigo por primera vez una historia "larga" a , así que espero que me dejen review para subir el primer capítulo xD

.

"**Siempre nos han enseñado que las almas gemelas eran las dos mitades de un alma que se buscaban para volver a unirse."**

Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Estaba exasperado, no aguantaba la ira recorrer su cuerpo. Y no era para menos, la escena frente a sus ojos, lo hace cerrar los puños de solo verla.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en las piernas de Potter, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y parte de su cara, se veían a los ojos de los demás, lindos y la escena era de lo más tierna.

Pero para Draco, algo era claro: Quería ir a romperle la cara a Potter y secuestrar a Hermione.

Ella era su alma gemela, y sabia de ante mano que las almas gemelas deben estar juntas, por qué así crean una misma. ¡¿Entonces por qué aquel par fingía serlo?! ¡Hermione Granger era su alma gemela, no de San Potter!

Y el último año de curso, se lo iba a demostrar.

.

**Esta historia esta despues de la guerra, luego pondré como Herms y Harry se hicieron novios y según ellos, creen ser almas gemelas, puesto que mejor dicho, ellos solo se complementan, pero no son de una misma alma… Creo que quedo claro.**

_**KrazyMore**___

**¿Review?**


	2. Recuerdos de media noche

**Recuerdos de media noche.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No entiendes lo que provocas en mí al sujetar su mano.**

**Tú y yo.**

**Estábamos destinados a serlo, pero un giro del destino hizo que tengamos que separarnos...**

**Ya no me importa lo que diga la gente, si estamos juntos. Sabrás que quiero ser yo quien te abrace eternamente…**

**Solo quiero que seamos tú y yo para siempre.**

**¿El sentirá mis ojos recorrerte entera? ¿Sentirá mi deseo y mis ganas de quitarte de las manos de él? Lo siento amor, pero eso no me importaría.**

**Yo solo quiero que vengas conmigo y que seamos felices.**

**Atte.**

**Tu alma gemela.**

* * *

Llevaba días recibiendo cartas, de la misma firma: Tu alma gemela. ¿Alguien en Hogwarts, había decidido mirarla para ver una chica en ella?

Por qué no se creía todo ese rollo de que ahora, tenía una alma gemela. Aparte de Harry, claro.

Aún recuerda cuando se hicieron novios, se dieron cuenta que se amaban al ver en la guerra la posible muerte de los dos, y decidieron nunca separarse jamás. Hasta Harry no había aceptado el trabajo de Auror para estar con ella en su último año de Hogwarts, tenía claro que lo amaba más que su propia vida. _¿No?_

* * *

_Una noche como cualquiera otra, residencia Granger. Alguien tocaba la puerta de esta, haciendo que se abriera y diera a un Harry nervioso y a una Hermione feliz de ver a su mejor amigo. Un ligero "pasa" y los dos se adentraron a la sala de estar, donde tomaron asiento._

―_Hermione… ―llamo Harry, nervioso y preocupado de la respuesta de su mejor amiga._

―_Harry ―saludo con una sonrisa la chica, de cabello largo y hermosos ojos. _

―_Te quería decir algo._

_La determinación que saco Harry de un momento a otro, asusto a Hermione pero no lo demostró. _

―_Dime._

_Los dos se encontraban en la casa de Hermione, ya que estaba sola desde que terminó la guerra y con sus padres viajando, apenas recordando que tienen una hija. _

―_Yo… Te quiero decir que me he dado cuenta que te quiero ―Hermione asintió, deprimida pensando que la quería como solo su amiga ―pero no te quiero de la forma que te quería, ahora te quiero como mujer, ―ella abrió los ojos impresionada, sintiendo una felicidad en su interior ― quiero saber si sientes otro cariño que de amigos…_

_Antes de que continuara, Hermione estallo diciendo ―¡Claro que si Harry, no sabes cuánto espere esto! ―dice sonriendo, abrazándolo mientras soltaba unas lagrimitas de felicidad. ―¿Cómo te diste cuenta sobre esto? ―pregunto curiosa, queriendo saber más. Harry sonrió con ternura, su castaña preferida siempre había sido así, todo quería saber._

―_En la guerra, cuando te vi lastimada… Pensé que había desaprovechado de mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy para remediarlo ―dijo acercándose a ella poco a poco, para darle un beso tierno en los labios._

_Cuando se separaron, ella tenía un pequeño sonrojo al igual que él. Habían sentido muchas cosas, un fuego los había recorrido pero ella sentía que faltaba algo… Algo importante. No decidió hacer nada, y se refugió en los brazos de Harry, quien la recibió gustoso; para hacer la pregunta que cambiaría todo, obteniendo un "si"._

* * *

El picoteo de una lechuza le llamo la atención, haciendo que saliera de sus recuerdos de aquella noche. Había sido demasiado rápido y hermoso. Algo que le gustaba.

Se acercó a la ventana donde estaba la lechuza, que se le hacía conocida, era muy elegante. Dejo el sobre verde con plata y se fue.

Alzo una ceja al ver los colores, puesto que la lechuza era la misma que siempre le habían traído las cartas, ahora el color es el diferente. Antes eran blancas y sin algo que las identificaran de quien eran. Ahora se daba una idea, tan siquiera de que casa pertenecía ese chico.

**Hermione Granger…**

**No suelo hacer esto, en realidad nunca lo hago.**

**Nunca había enviado cartas, antes solo me presentaba frente a la chica y caía a mis pies.**

**Pero yo sé que contigo es muy diferente, por eso he hecho esto.**

**¿Nos vemos en la Torre de Astronomía a las 9:00 horas?**

**Atte.**

**Tu alma gemela.**

Decir que la curiosidad lleno a la castaña, era decir poco. Sin perder tiempo, guardo la carta en la bolsa de su túnica y se acostó en su cama para descansar. Digo, era media noche, tenía que descansar.

Y lo haría, por algo tenía un cuarto para ella sola al ser Premio Anual.

* * *

En otro lugar del castillo.

―_Bueno, lo he hecho. Ojala no actué como un idiota egocéntrico ―susurro un rubio platino, para si mismo, para que sus compañeros de cuarto no lo escuchen._

* * *

_Continuara__... Pero si no hay reviews, no u_u_

Muchas gracias para la única que comento la sinopsis: **aRiElLa.**

Espero que este les guste, nos vemoos mañana, KrazyMore fuera.

¿REVIEWS?

.

.

.


	3. Tormenta

**Los personajes no son míos ni tuyos, pero a comparacion, la historia es mía.**

Harry Potter dejo salir un suspiro enamorado de sus labios, al contemplar a la chica frente a él, su cabello castaño –ya no tan salvaje, bueno...–sus ojos chocolate y esos labios que…

La jalo hacia él para besarla y probar el dulce que emana de los labios de Hermione Granger. Su novia. SU chica.

Notando una mirada penetrante en su nuca, decidió cortar el beso y abrazarla por la cintura, posesivamente; buscando el dueño de la mirada, encontrándose con nada más y nadie menos que Draco Malfoy…

―**¿Qué te pasa Harry?** ―pregunta Hermione, queriendo soltarse del agarre de su novio. Vamos, que estaban en medio pasillo en dirección al aula de pociones.

La garganta de Harry hizo un sonido, antes de contestar ―**Es que… No pasa nada, olvídalo** ―y sonrió despreocupadamente. Ella sonrió y lo beso, sabiendo que en la noche no iba a poder estar con él.

―**Ni creas que lo voy a olvidar** ―dice divertida, haciendo que Harry sonriera nervioso y caminara agarrándola de la mano hacia el aula de pociones.

―**Vamos, que se hace tarde** ―"_Y la mirada que te echa Malfoy me tiene los pelos de punta_" quiso agregar, pero se mordió la lengua. La castaña lo miro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida.

Por supuesto que aquí había gato encerrado y ella como buena sabelotodo, lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

Draco alzo un puño y lo estrello contra la pared.

No soportaba nada las escenitas que se montaban Potter y Granger, para nada. Ella iba a ser suya, costara lo que costara…

Si hace meses le hubieran dicho que iba a estar celoso de Potter ¡por Hermione! Se hubiera reído y le pediría al mismo Voldemort –quien, está más que muerto –que le lanzara un Avada Kedrava.

_Pero un día lo noto._

Un día la miro a los ojos y se perdió.

Se dio cuenta que su sangre no importaba, que le daban cosquilleo en las manos por tocar su cabello salvaje, que su cuerpo era perfecto tras ese uniforme feo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, demasiado daño había hecho y estaba Potter de por medio.

Sabía de antemano que lo que ellos sentían no era amor, fingían serlo. Solo había que mirar a los ojos de los dos para notar un cariño especial, pero no precisamente amor. Esa conexión de "amor" la sintió el, cuando por primera vez ella le toco hace tiempo. Si, exactamente cuando ella se atrevió a pegarle.

Despues de sorprenderlo, su cuerpo se estremeció, y sus manos cosquillaban por querer tocarla, pero en ese momento pensó que era para regresarle el golpe, pero ante todo él era un hombre y fuera de todo, caballero.

―**¿Draco?** ―alguien llamó su atención atrás de él.

Volteo hacia todos los lados buscando a Potter y Granger, y ninguno de los dos estaba.

―**¿Draco?** ―llamo otra vez, esa vocecita suave. Miro hacia un lado y vio a la chica que había entrado en ese año a su casa. Alysa Nagth.

―**Alysa…** ―la chica de cabello largo negro azulado lo miro con sus ojos, negros como la noche y llenos de brillo como si fuera el mismo espacio, llena de ternura y compasión. Ella más que nadie sabía sus sentimientos y lo comprendía.

Su familia era sangre pura, pero ellos tuvieron el cerebro de NO unirse a Voldemort y huir cuando sus hijos eran todavía unos críos para saber qué había pasado ahí.

Ella había conseguido hacerse amigos por su belleza e inteligencia. Es mejor amiga de Pansy (y eso es decir mucho) ya que las dos desde que se vieron, fue como amistad a primera vista. Y claro, no debió faltar la amistad con los demás chicos, que con quien más se apego fue con Draco, todos pensaron que estaba enamorada de él, cual fue la sorpresa que se enteraron que la chica se le había confesado al niño que vivió, siendo rechazada por él, quien a los días se puso de novio con Hermione Granger, fue… En realidad un golpe bajo para Alysa, pero lo supo llevar bien y actuar de manera Slytherin.

―**Vamos a clase…** ―susurro su amigo Theodore Nott, al lado de la chica. Theo era un chico, en verdad, muy inteligente. Él se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en el castillo, aunque no era un chismoso, es muy observador. Notaba como su amigo desvivía por Granger, y no se le hizo extraño.

La chica había cambiado para bien, y para mal para muchos.

Comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la clase, para la tormenta de Draco. Sus compañeros de clase acaramelados.

Pero como dicen, despues de toda tormenta viene la calma.

.

Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda, están pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una, sienten algo y se preguntan **por qué**.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí!**

Lo siento, MUCHO, por tardarme en aparecer, pero ya saben cómo esta esto de la escuela, ya solo falta una semana… POR FIN.

A mí me frustra mucho subir aquí, porque siempre batallo xD

Les quería pedir que si me pueden dejar un review…

**Y alguien por ahí me dijo que iba demasiado rápido**: Hey chica! (creo que es) esta historia es corta, pero por mientras no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá y no, ella todavía no sabrá quien es su alma –acosadora- gemela xD

**Adiós**, que debo ir a hacer limpieza en mi casa y alistarme. (Me siento como Cenicienta, jaja)


	4. Posesividad

**Los personajes de Harry Potte no son míos ni tuyos, pero a comparación, la historia si es mía.**

**Di no al plagio.**

* * *

Harry empuño los puños al ver la mirada de Draco puesta en SU novia desde que le había agarrado la mano en frente a todos.

"¡¿_Qué es lo que quiere este hurón_?!" se preguntó furioso el moreno. Decidido a no darle más importancia desvió la mirada encontrándose con algo que lo disgusto. Alysa, la chica que se le había confesado le tomo la mano. (En consuelo, pero él no lo sabe.)

Harry miro ese acto con el ceño fruncido. La miro a los ojos esperando que ella entiendera (por esos tiempos de amistad a principios de curso –y en el tren–) que eso le molestaba.

Oh, vaya que si.

Esa chica, Alysa, esa que se le había confesado y el rechazo. Claro que ella no lo hizo porque él era el niño que vivió, no. Primero se conocieron en el tren, y despues en otros lugares pero… Oh, desilusión al ver que ella quedaba en Slytherin.

_Y se hacía amiga de Draco Malfoy._

No es que no la haya llegado apreciar, claro que si pero… No soportaba eso y no sabía porque.

No encontraba el motivo por el cual querer levantarse y romperle la cara _bonita_ a Malfoy.

"Será porque mira mucho a mi novia, si…" se auto convenció el moreno. Aun así no desvió la mirada.

Noto el apretón de Hermione, y la miro de reojo. Su amiga… Bueno, novia era hermosa. Es.

Se enamoró.

¿Quién no?

* * *

También se enamoró de todos esos años de amistad, pero tranquilas, él no sabe que lo que siente es un agradecimiento enorme; ya que no sentía eso por Ron, ni toda su familia ya que ellos en su momento si lo dejaron… Más Ron que nada.

_Pero no le digan, él no sabe que eso no es amor. No de "ese" amor._

* * *

Draco se sintió morir cuando Hermione acaricio la palma de Potter en frente de todos, bueno… nadie le ponía atención al par de tortolos, solo él.

Él quería que ella hiciera eso con él… No con San Potter.

Alysa, a su lado, se removió incomoda. La miro con una cara de preocupación. La chica estaba con él en todas las clases, a que eran de su misma edad; también daba la casualidad que casí todas las clases tocaban con los leones. Casí.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―pregunto el albino entre susurros. No quería arriesgarse, el profesor estaba en la puerta regañando a niños de primero por hacer ruido en el pasillo, solo caminaban muy fuerte, pero es típico de Snape.

―Siento… que algo me vigila, o alguien ―susurro apretando el agarre de su mano con la de él.

Draco miro hacia todos lados por el rabillo del ojos y una mirada hacia donde Alysa y él tenían sus manos unidas llamo su atención.

―Potter… ―dijo con burla.

Alysa dio un respingo en su asiento.

―Pequeña… ¿Todavía te gusta? ―pregunto con la cara ladeada hacia su dirección, mirándola con sus ojos mercurio, esos que dejaban a las chicas con baba en la boca. Claro, menos a algunas. Si, Granger.

_Aunque bueno, quien sabe._

―No es que me deje de gustar un día para otro, Draco ―siseo con enojo, soltando su agarre.

―Es mejor que lo dejes de hacer entonces ―susurro mirándola de reojo molesto. Él quería ayudar, y ella se enojaba.

―Metete en tus propios asuntos.

―¿Por qué te mira cómo idiota? ―soltó mordaz, llamando la atención de algunos a su alrededor. Harry dejo de mirar a su novia para mirar directamente a esos dos.

Al igual que Hermione.

―No sé… No le digas idiota, que aquí es otro el idiota ―dijo mirándolo de reojo con burla.

Draco alzo una ceja. Golpe bajo.

―Está bien, salva a tu héroe ―rodo los ojos, aburrido de tener esa conversación. Alysa le dio un codazo.

No volvieron hablar por qué entro Snape con su cara de estreñido. Pero bueno, despues de tiempo todos supieron porque

* * *

Hermione Granger se consideraba una mujer inteligente, pero en esos momentos cuando miro hacia los causantes de un pequeño relajo, su mirada cambio cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de él.

Sí.

Él.

Draco Malfoy.

¿Por qué? No lo sabe.

Solo que miro su perfil, sus ojos… Su porte altiva y orgullosa, como príncipe algo se removió en sus entrañas.

Algo caliente paso por su vientre, y llego a su pecho.

Cálido, agradable y hermoso.

Pero no sabe que es.

Y no lo sabrá hasta que se anime a investigarlo…

Y experimentarlo.

Porque ni con Ron ni Harry había sentido eso.

Por eso, cuando encontró las manos juntas de Alysa y Draco a la salida, eso le dolió. Incómodo. Y molesto.

Sintió esas ganas de hechizar a la chica y salir corriendo con Malfoy a donde no había ni fantasmas de dolor, ni de rencor. Donde había paz, donde iban a ser felices.

Pero cuando tuvo ese pensamiento se asustó, mucho. Por eso se apuró llegar a la siguiente clase dejando a Harry con Ron atrás, y choco hombro con hombro con Alysa. Sin quiere, ajá.

* * *

―¿Qué te paso Hermione? ―la pregunta de Luna, al final del día la hizo volver a la realidad.

Despues de ese pensamiento, toda razón se fue.

―No me pasa nada, Luna ―sonrió para despreocupar a la chica rubia. ―¿Cómo estás?

―Si tú lo dices ―dijo con tono soñador sonriendo como ella sabe hacerlo ―Bien, aunque he escuchado por Osttops que todos están confundidos en estos tiempos… ―el comentario de la rubia, llamo la atención de Hermione que aunque (casi) nunca lo hacía cuando ella hablaba sobre sus animales -bichos, lo que sean- raros.

Ella estaba empezando a confundirse desde el pensamiento desde la primera clase.

Harry… ¿Estará hablando de él?

Conociendo a Luna, sabía que ella siempre se refería a sus amigos cuando hablaba sobre los animalitos que solo existen para ella.

―Te dejo ―sonrió la rubia dando saltitos dejando sola a Hermione allí, donde fue la primera vez que lloro por Ron al verlo besando a Lavander.

Otra vez indago en sus pensamientos, todos con el mismo destino.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hasta en ese momento, Alysa no había tenido que recurrir a un plan c.

Así que se escapó de Pansy y fue a las cocinas para comer un poco del postre que dieron el día siguiente, rogando para que dieran.

Camino felizmente por los pasillos, topándose con uno que otro estudiante; despues paso por un pasillo vacio, quien al lado contrario venia una sola persona.

Luna Lovegood.

―¡Luna! ―saludo la chica jovial. La rubia sonrio, y siguió dando saltitos feliz.

Extrañada por que no se detuvo hablar con ella, siguió caminando.

―Alysa ―escucho su nombre atrás de ella, pensando que era Luna y se había vuelto para hablar con ella, se dio la vuelta.

Sorpresa al encontrar a quien menos esperaba…

Ese moreno de ojos hermosos.

―Hola Potter.

Harry alzo una ceja, ante la seca contestación a su saludo.

―¿A dónde vas? ―pregunto mirando el pasillo.

―A la cocina, quiero un poco de pastel de chocolate ―contesto más de la cuenta. El moreno sonrió.

―Solo… quería decirte algo.

―Soy toda oídos… _Potter_. ―la forma en la que decía su apellido, sinceramente no le gustaba para nada.

Joder.

―¿Eres novia de Malfoy?

La sorpresa y la indignación en la cara de Alysa era un poema.

―Eso no te interesa… ―se dio media vuelta para ir por ese pastel, pero antes de caminar el chico le jalo el brazo para que se volteara a verle la cara.

―Quiero que me digas… Yo… no soporto qu ―antes de que continuara, Alysa se soltó.

―Por Merlín, Potter ―soltó con amargura y acidez una risa ―Ya tuviste demasiado de mi, me rechazaste y humillaste, es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, si salgo con Draco ese no es tu problema, tu estas con Granger y yo nunca te dije nada. Déjame en paz, niño que vivió ―dijo con sarcasmo, dando la vuelta y antes de que la jalara de nuevo, camino a grandes zancadas.

Harry se quedo solo, apretando los puños.

La guerra le había enseñado que había que ser egoísta, si. Le habían quitado muchas cosas durante todos esos años… Por eso se volvió tan posesivo, por eso no dejaba que ella tuviera otros ojos para otro, porque ella lo quería a él, no al estúpido hurón.

Chasqueo la lengua ante ese pensamiento, queriendo dejarlo atrás.

Al fin de cuentas, él tenía a Hermione… que Alysa haga lo que quiera entonces.

Pero…

Levanto la mirada para ver la cabellera negra azulada de Alysa dar vuelta en la esquina, perdiéndola de vista.

Es imposible cuanto te sientes así.

Si él es feliz con Hermione, ¿por qué se siente así?...

No tiene explicación.

Pero más adelante él entenderá, que no es amor… Su posesividad por la chica Slytherin le abrirá los ojos, antes de que pierda el amor. Si, ese amor.

Por ahora seguirá así, ciego.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora, les dije que lo iba a subir el miercoles... (o creo que solo lo pensé xD)**

**Les quería decir que ya mero salgo de vacaciones, y que mi internet falla (solo este momento) así que lo subiré antes de que me joda...**

**Espero entiendan lo que quise explicar con este capitulo, ojala que si. **

**Por cierto, Bere: espero resolver tu duda sobre Alysa en este capitulo y por si no lo tienes claro, si. Alysa es del mismo curso, solo que su familia, como bien dije, huyo antes de que Voldemort los quisiera obligar a unirse :D Gracias por comentar nena n.n**

**Este, hay una nueva lectora, gracias y bienvenida :D (No me acuerdo de su nombre, y no puedo abrir otra pestaña, mi internet petaria xD)**

**No sé que más decirles, así... Mi gatito Draco les manda saludos :D!**

**Adiós.**

**PD: lo hice lo más largo posible que pude en este momento de tension post-internetfail xD**

**¡¿Reviews?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
